totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Cufflink, He Come to Town
'While one contestant gets a lucky break and does not have to participate in the challenge, the other eighteen are divided into three teams and complete several tasks while being handcuffed to one of their team mates. In addition, the contestants from the two lower-placed teams must hold heavy mattresses above their heads in order to win either the reward or immunity. One contestant wins, and another is voted off in a shocking elimination ceremony.' Plot Act 1 - A Cufflink to the Past After the last elimination, Bridgette was depressed, as Geoff had been voted off. The others wanted to help, getting actual food for her. Gwen and Ezekiel were trying to cheer her up, with the prairie boy even making her smile. DJ and Noah were discussing an M.M.O.R.P.G. game they both played, War of Prism, until Courtney became annoyed with them, telling them to shut up. She wasn't in the best of moods, as Izzy had paid her a visit the night before, trying to find out who had voted Geoff out, among other things. The others were wondering about the challenge, when Harold showed them a pair of handcuffs, suggesting that they were part of a challenge. Chris proved this to be true, even claiming to have wanted to be nice and put carpet in the cuffs. He explained the challenge to be another of the sort where two people would be cuffed together. There were protests, but Chris still stuck with his idea, as last time there were only six contestants. He had also hidden a blue token in the food. Finding it would've meant instant immunity. There were many things in the food, but Tyler was the lucky one to find the little token. The rest of the contestants were divided under three specific categories: those who came to win, those who came to make friends, and those who came to prove their worth, or for other reasons. The first team was labeled Major/Epic Ownage and consisted of Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Leshawna, Eva, and Justin. The second was named The 2 Gs and had Bridgette, Ezekiel, Cody, Trent, Beth, and Lindsay as its members. The third team was called Mad Crazy Skillz and consisted of Harold, Gwen, Noah, DJ, Izzy, and Katie. The first team wasn't all too thrilled with their name, the second's caused some confusion and the third team looked slightly comical. Chris revealed that Chef had bet on the last team, and also announced the pairs who would be cuffed to each other. On the Major/Epic Ownage team, the pairs were Courtney and Heather, Duncan and Leshawna and Eva and Justin. On the 2 Gs, Bridgette and Ezekiel had to be cuffed, as well as Cody and Trent, and Beth and Lindsay. On the Mad Crazy Skillz, Gwen and Harold were forced together, like DJ and Noah, and Izzy and Katie were. Some of the pairs weren't satisfied with their partner, but most didn't argue. Chris then explained the rules, pointing out the fact that the losing team would have just themselves to vote for, as long as they didn't vote for whoever would've won single immunity. He also wanted them to understand they could always just unlock the cuffs if they didn't want to be stuck to their partner anymore, although that would've meant automatic disqualification from the challenge. The contests were all to be consisting of being handcuffed to their teammates and competing in numerous tasks, with people being eliminated with every challenge. The first needed two pairs from each team standing in a circle, with a third trying to scare the other teams' members out of their circle. Chris let the teams decide among themselves who would do the shoving. The 2 Gs were having a hard time picking their shovers, until Ezekiel got an idea that needed him and Bridgette to go to his cabin to retrieve something before they could do the challenge. Mad Crazy Skillz were having an equally hard time, choosing Izzy and Katie in the end, as Gwen believed Izzy would be more than enough. Possibly the easiest time picking was had by Major/Epic Ownage, who completely agreed with the idea of Eva and Justin trying to get the other teams out of their circles. Meanwhile, Courtney was thinking about something else - a conversation she and Heather had had two nights ago. They had talked about an alliance, and voting off people they hated, like Harold, Gwen, and any of their friends. Heather just wanted to be sure she would be safe from being voted off, and Courtney demanded that Duncan would not be eliminated. Heather then made her feel guilty, reminding her of Geoff's elimination and the pain caused to Bridgette with it. As soon as every team had chosen their shovers, Chris started the challenge. Bridgette and Ezekiel instantly ran to put the prairie boy's plan into action. Izzy and Katie were struggling with the Major/Epic Ownage's members. In contrast to them, Eva wasn't having a very hard time with the Mad Crazy Skillz, pushing DJ and Noah out of the circle. Harold wasn't prepared to go the same way, pulling out his nunchucks and twirling them in an attempt to frighten Eva. It worked, and the fitness buff moved on to the 2 Gs along with Justin. Meanwhile, Ezekiel and Bridgette had returned with the prairie boy's bow and arrow. They made their way towards the Major/Epic Ownage's circle, with Ezekiel promising to shoot the arrow into the tree behind them. Heather and Courtney instantly ran away. Duncan tried to follow their lead, but Leshawna was holding him back. While they were distracted, Izzy and Katie shoved Leshawna out of the circle, after which Bridgette revealed that Ezekiel hadn't even strung the bow. Eva had been busy with the 2 Gs, having thrown Trent and Cody out of the circle. Lindsay accidentally called Eva "Serena", and the fitness buff threw her and Beth into a tree. Beth already knew how to climb trees, and showed Lindsay how to get down. As soon as the pair was on the ground again, Chris announced that the Mad Crazy Skillz had won, so the two other teams would have to lose a member. He brought out the Random Loser/Winner Generator, which would determine the person to be eliminated from further parts of the challenge. Justin was eliminated from Major/Epic Ownage (much to the dismay of Eva), and Lindsay from the 2 Gs (much to the joy of the blonde). Chris then announced the start of another challenge, where the contestants' handcuffs had to be removed from their wrists to their ankles by Owen. Act 2 - Insert Your Own Chain Joke Here They would have to cross a nearly boiling pond on one of three planks. When asked who would like to walk across first, Izzy practically stormed on with Katie dragging behind. The crazy girl was telling a story to her partner about being captured by pirates, while Katie was listening with interest. The rest of Mad Crazy Skillz hadn't fallen yet, as well. Noah and DJ were discussing War of Prism again, and the gentle giant saved his partner from falling in the water, while Harold was scooting along the plank behind Gwen. One half of Major/Epic Ownage was concentrating, as Heather and Courtney were carefully moving along their team's plank. Leshawna, however, was losing focus, with Duncan making annoying cracks about falling into boiling water. So it was ironic, when Cody and Trent, who had just been settling their differences (that only existed in Cody's head), fell into the water. Bridgette saw her teammates try to swim to shore, and got extremely nervous, grabbing onto Ezekiel, which stopped the prairie boy from moving. DJ and Noah were the first across, followed by Leshawna and Duncan, then Gwen and Harold. Meanwhile, back on the planks, Izzy was fooling around, coming dangerously close to falling off a great many times (at least in everybody's opinion except for herself). Far behind them, Ezekiel had finally managed to calm Bridgette down to the point where she was willing to move. As soon as Heather noticed them picking up pace, she urged Courtney to do the same. Unfortunately for both pairs, Katie had gotten Izzy to walk to the platform on the other side, where the redhead got an idea to try and shake the two pairs left down into the water. She and Katie started to jump on the platform, earning shrieks from the foursome on the planks and (interestingly enough) DJ, who was on the ground. While Katie stopped when Courtney told her to, Izzy continued until both Ezekiel and Bridgette were across, at that point she made one final stomp, sending Heather and Courtney into the water below. With that, the challenge had ended. Chris said he had flipped a coin to see who would be removed from both of the now soaking wet pairs. Courtney was to be uncuffed from Heather, only to be replaced with Eva. Trent was also taken out of the challenge, which left Cody and Beth as partners. All of the contestants were cuffed at their wrists again. The next challenge would be easy, at least according to Chris. The campers would be taken a couple of hours away on a helicopter, then had to find their way back with a compass and map. As Tyler had made Chris point out, they were allowed to bring something with them, as long as it wasn't a contestant now out of the challenge. During the flight, Izzy and DJ were in hysterics, and even kissed the ground when they landed. They were taken into the woods by their respective partners. The other pairs were also getting a move on. Heather instinctively put on make-up, believing Chris had put cameras in the forest. The host had indeed done this, just to see if Ezekiel would hit on Bridgette (and to catch anyone being mauled by bears). He was to be disappointed, at first at least, as Ezekiel instead listened to how Bridgette got her worst fear in the first place. The prairie boy promised her to tell her the story about the end of his sexism in return, if they didn't die or lose the challenge. Elsewhere, Noah and DJ were still discussing their game. That is, they were until a bear, who was getting annoyed with their game-talk, suddenly stood up, scaring the two boys and sending them running, the bear after them. Another third of their team (Gwen and Harold) was having some trouble, as Harold was holding their map upside-down and couldn't read it. Gwen snapped at him for it. Harold then tried to get rid of the hostility between them, thinking about similarities between them. Gwen was certain there weren't any, but the nerd did figure one out - their mutual liking of Leshawna. The goth had to admit this to be true, and asked her partner about why he liked Leshawna. Harold then went into a long description of all of his girlfriend's great qualities. Gwen admired his love for his girlfriend, especially when the nerd told her about selling some of his cherry action figures just to see Leshawna. Apparently, Harold had got her parents' approval for the gesture, but his own parents or siblings didn't approve of their relationship. Gwen got him to smile again, telling him Leshawna would slap some sense into them if she ever met his family. Heather and Eva were moving along without interaction, and Heather had applied a lot of the make-up from her make-up bag she had brought to the woods. Eva was listening to her iPod, happy with not talking to the queen bee. Katie, on the other hand, was slightly concerned with Izzy's silence while they were walking elsewhere in the forest. The redhead said she was just still woozy, and wanted to talk. The conversation quickly led to Izzy describing the reasons she liked Owen. She also said she was happy that someone like Owen would like her, even with her quirks, as other boys couldn't see past them. Katie assured her that she had a lot of great qualities, too. Izzy then asked Katie if the skinny BFFFL liked any guys on the island, to which she answered something we wouldn't know until a later day. Another third of team Mad Crazy Skillz was running up the highest cliff on the island, still fleeing from a bear. At the top, DJ and Noah finally stopped, with the football player nearly falling off. Noah pulled him back just in time, but fell instead, only to be caught by his wrist by DJ and be dangled ten thousand feet over open water. The gentle giant was too scared to pull the egghead up, so Noah decided to not make DJ face one of his biggest fears any longer, and used the handcuff key to unlock his own side, sending himself plummeting into the water. Elsewhere, Beth was surprised that Cody got no positive attention after Total Drama Island. The geek mentioned some of the insulting nicknames he got because of the show, that the wannabe couldn't believe. She claimed to have been showered with attention, the good kind, after the first season. Everyone at her school had asked her about people on the show, like Cody. The geek flushed when he thought about a lot of cute girls asking about him, especially if they were some of the screaming fangirls everyone had been talking about. Beth wanted to know if Cody had gotten any scars from his fight with the bear, to which Cody showed her the four scars on his chest and stomach. Meanwhile, Duncan and Leshawna were setting a fine example of how not to act with a tough partner handcuffed to you. After some insults, they broke out into a fight. Bridgette and Ezekiel from the 2 Gs were doing the exact opposite - quietly listening to music while navigating their way out of the forest. They were the first ones out, followed by Gwen and Harold, Izzy and Katie, then Eva and a made-up Heather. DJ came alone through the woods, and Noah from the beach. Cody and Beth followed shortly, leaving the bruised Leshawna and Duncan to finish last. By coinflip, the sister of the streets was out. There were some more challenges like running from a moose, log rolling and balancing on a post over a pit of snakes. After all of those, each team had exactly three members left: Eva, Heather and Duncan for Major/Epic Ownage; Bridgette, Ezekiel and Beth for the 2 Gs; Gwen, Harold and Izzy for Mad Crazy Skillz. Chris announced that one final challenge would decide the ultimate winners. Act 3 - Save the Last Marshmallow for Me The contestants were brought to the stage, where Chris said the final challenge was going to be Dance Dance Rebellion. They would have to do round after round until one team was out of members. Mad Crazy Skillz owned the first round, as Gwen and Harold were experienced in the game. Major/Epic Ownage did rather terribly, because Heather wasn't good at the game and slightly confused Eva, too. But the 2 Gs failed the most, as Ezekiel was completely hopeless on the stage, and Bridgette's klutziness just made things a whole lot worse. Ezekiel was released and Beth was put in his place. The farm girl ensured her nervous partner that when placed against Heather and Eva, they couldn't completely lose. She was right, as Major/Epic Ownage suffered (or benefited) from the loss of Heather, to be replaced with Duncan. But the tough duo of him and Eva wasn't made to win, losing most epically, getting rid of another twenty-five dollars from Chris' pocket. Mad Crazy Skillz won, and went to enjoy the Chinese buffet. The day ended with Major Ownage and the 2 Gs having to compete for immunity and Chinese food by holding mattresses over their heads. Lindsay was easily first out, followed by Trent who got knocked over by Tyler, running to check on his girlfriend. After two more mattresses, Beth and Heather went down side-by-side. Another mattress later, Cody rammed Duncan, sending them both down. Ezekiel finally fell over when the fifth mattress was added, but he also took Courtney down with him, by accident. Bridgette was the last standing from the 2 Gs and got to eat at the Chinese buffet, too. Now it was a matter of who from Major/Epic Ownage would win immunity. Leshawna was ousted when an angry Courtney randomly gave her her mattresses. In the end, Eva just beat Justin and thus became someone immune and enjoying Chinese food. After the contest, when Bridgette and Tyler entered the kitchen for some fortune cookies and found Ezekiel there, washing dishes, the prairie boy told them what had been bothering him, in that his parents had been barraged with angry mails and complaints over what he had said in TDI. Because of this, they had almost lost their jobs and considered themselves failures as parents, which devastated Ezekiel and made him vow not let any more harm come to them as he blamed himself for it. At the same time, Heather's new alliance had decided to vote off Leshawna to spite Harold. Courtney had also convinced Justin to vote her off. Duncan wasn't very fond of this, and proposed they vote off the model instead, but he was outnumbered. The voting ceremony was definitely emotional, as Leshawna was voted off, not Heather, who most thought was going to leave. Harold and Gwen, who had got along during the challenge, were both very upset to see her go, while Courtney smirked in delight at her plan working. Teams Major Ownage ''' *Heather *Duncan *Eva *Justin *Courtney *Leshawna '''The 2 Gs *Bridgette *Ezekiel *Cody *Trent *Beth *Lindsay Mad Crazy Skillz *Harold *Gwen *Noah *Dj *Izzy *Katie Votes *'Duncan: '''Leshawna *'Eva: Heather *'Heather: '''Leshawna *'Leshawna: 'Heather *'Justin: 'Leshawna *'Courtney: 'Leshawna ... *'Leshawna: '4 *'Heather: '2 Quotes *'Leshawna -''' "Sometimes I wish the world could be a bit more like Owen, but only in the sense that we could see the bright side of everything, not on the smell side." *'''Ezekiel - "That's why I didn't want to come back here. I was afraid I would do something stupid again, and my parents might end up losing their jobs or woor'se. I couldn't take it if they did." *'Owen' - "I actually bet Chris twenty-five bucks that the fun-loving team would win, he thinks it'll be the win-hungry team. Chef's betting on the third team! If I win, I'm blowing the money on chocolate! White chocolate, hehe! Because white is always best! ... Gah! I mean chocolate! Oh crap, I hope people don't take that the wrong way." *'Katie - '"Okay, I may be warming up to Izzy, but handcuffed to her? Why not just duct tape me to the side of the train and let me pray I don't hit too many objects before my arrival at the station?" *'Leshawna - '"How many times do I have to be chained to the white criminal, huh? I am not his parole officer!" Duncan - *smirking* "No, my parole officer is nicer." *'Duncan' - *smiling wickedly* "I hope you don't fall in, or you'll be one hot sister!" Leshawna - *grumbling* "I seriously hope you didn't find that funny." Duncan - "If your boyfriend falls in, he'll be Hot'old!" Leshawna - "Duncan, I am warning you-" Duncan - "If you fell, you'd be Le'sauna!" Leshawna - "That does it, I'm diving." Goofs *There is a mix up with one of the team names - sometimes it is Epic Ownage, other times Major Ownage. *A couple of times, Beth forgets to lisp for a whole sentence or two, like she does during this whole story. Confessional Catch Phrases 1. Where angry campers come to 2. Built into the ground, stuck with that fate 3. We have fun too 4. The "Weird Can" Experience 5. What an 'arrowing' Experience 6. Must be Celsius, this is Canada 7. We personally think Katie doesn't deserve it 8. Just repeat to yourself, it's just a show 9. Just a mild warm, thank you 10. We sense your presence 11. A little later limited 12. Completely random in order 13. We provide better cliff hangers 14. Are places like this phony? 15. Can Can Revolution 16. Up, Down, Left, Right, repeat 17. Objection! 18. It's like reality on Heavy 19. Worried about Duncan too 20. We want to buy a mattress 21. Mattress with D's would be a MAD dress 22. \Blow nose with a Kleenex\ 23. Under 10 minutes, so it'll fit on YouTube Trivia *This is probably the only challenge this season where one of the remaining contestants gets automatic invincibility and doesn't even have to compete! *Izzy and Katie become friends in this challenge. *Chris continues to try and get Bridgette and Ezekiel to have an affair and bets with Chef on the results. *The joke behind the title is based off of the song "Legend of Zelda," by System of a Down, which starts off with "Link, he come to town!" *Chris is annoyed that Geoff was eliminated in the previous episode, marking one of the few times he's cared to see someone go. *The only people from the TDI version of this challenge to be cuffed together were Duncan and Leshawna. **This is probably just because they were the only ones on the same team. *This challenge, Chris made two bets - one with Chef and Owen on which team would win, the other with Chef to see if Ezekiel would hit on Bridgette or not. He loses both, Chef wins both. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes